Confession
by garbagerocks
Summary: James and Lily love each other, but they don't want to tell each other in front of their friends! What will happen if Snape finds out? Rated for a hint of violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just borrow them from JKR to write fanfiction.

A/N: Both Garbage and Rocks deserve credit for it. We wrote it during class when the teacher was droning on and on and on. We were passing the paper back and forth until the teacher finally saw it, and told us to give it to her. Instead, Garbage just gave the teacher a random piece of paper that had the words, 'You STINK!' and Rocks' signature on it. Poor Rocks… I know, my paragraphing stinks.

James let out a whoop of joy as he transformed back into his normal form. "You did it!" Peter exclaimed. "You're a stag!" James grinned. "Your turn, Peter." "Go Pete!" Sirius yelled.

Peter walked into the centre of the room. He took a deep breath and concentrated. Slowly, but surely, Peter started transforming. He began to shrink, his hands turned into small paws, and his face elongated to become a snout. Peter turned into a… "RAT!" Sirius shrieked, rolling on the ground in laughter.

"He turned into a rat!" Sirius continued to squeal.

"It looks more like a mouse," James commented, picking Peter up by his tail. The rat squeaked and tried to nibble James' fingers. James laughed and threw Peter at Remus, who had been quietly doing his homework. You might be able to guess how surprised he was when a rat smacked him right in the face. Meanwhile, Sirius had just managed to stop laughing, but the minute he saw Peter get thrown into Remus' face, he started to roll on the ground and laugh his head off. Again.

"Are you guys already making trouble?" They all turned towards the door at the feminine voice, and saw Lily Evans standing in the doorway, arms akimbo. "So?" James retorted. "What's it to you?" Lily flashed her prefect badge at him. "So what? Remus has one too." Lily glared at Remus, who was now smiling sheepishly. "Oops…?" Lily rolled her eyes at the excuse, glanced at James with an unreadable look, and then left. Peter turned back into a human. Silence.

"Er, I need to use the toilet." James ran out of the room, not allowing any of his friends to see the blush that painted his cheeks. The minute he left, Sirius whispered something to Remus, causing the werewolf to bonk him on the head. "Shut up, Sirius!" Sirius started to snigger, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. Remus shoved him off the chair. "Snuffles!"

"Snuffles?" Peter wondered.

Meanwhile, Lily sat at the bottom of the staircase, by herself. 'James is really nice, except for the fact that he enjoys playing pranks on others!' Lily thought to herself. She sat there, deep in thought, before realizing that she actually enjoyed watching the outcome of his pranks. 'Troy Avery burping up smelly flowers, and Professor McGonagall sneezing throughout the entire class was actually quite funny,' she thought, giggling to herself as she recalled the events that happened in their third year. 'It's official. I love James Potter.' Lily thought, sighing. She, Lily Evans, actually _loved_ James Potter.

Sirius glanced at his watch. "Seriously. Prongs has been in the toilet for half an hour!" He complained. Remus sighed, put aside his Potions homework, and started on his Runes homework.

James groaned. He hadn't gone to the toilet because he'd needed to; he had gone to the toilet to think about Lily. He couldn't believe himself. "I'm definitely in love with Lily, but I don't know how he going to be able to confess it to her. She'd think I've gone crazy! Me, James Potter, the greatest prankster of the year, falling in love with a prefect. A _prefect_. We're polar opposites!" 'Anyway, I guess I should get out of here. The toilet stinks and Severus Snape is fat,' James thought, before opening the door and walking out, still muttering about Lily.

Crash! He had walked headfirst into none other than Severus Snape, who was approaching the toilet at a swift pace, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of James, who had also stopped walking. James looked horrified. Snape looked positively _furious_. That was not common. Snape usually had a malevolent grin curling his lips whenever he saw James. Pulling out his wand, Snape advanced towards James, who stood rooted to the spot. Had Snape performed Legilimency – through the wall, mind you – and found out about James thinking that he was fat? Coming back to his senses, James pulled out his wand as well. 'Does Snape really want to start a duel outside the toilet?' He thought. They stood, glaring at each other, and James felt butterflies start to flutter around in his stomach. Had Snape overhead him talking to himself about Lily? He knew that Snape was also in love with Lily.

Sirius peered at his watch. "Oh blimey," he said, sniggering. "I do hope that Prongs hasn't drowned in the toilet bowl, or his own shit, mind you- Argh!" Remus had smacked his forehead. "Stop it, Moony!" Sirius yelled, although he was still grinning from ear to ear in a stupid yet hilarious way. Peter decided to join in the fun. Turning into a rat again, he launched himself at Sirius, who shoved him into Remus' lap. Peter squeaked. A lump of rat dropping landed squarely on Remus' Runes homework. The words written with neat, cursive writing were splattered over with and covered with disgusting, brown rat poop. "OY!" Remus chucked a book at the rat that was now scampering happily across the floor.

"Petrifious totalus!" The bin behind Snape exploded.

"Sectum sempra!"

"Protego!"

The flash of light that James' wand had emitted ricocheted off Snape's charm and bounced back at him, just as an angry voice from behind Snape cut through the air, "What is this?" Professor McGonagall appeared round the corner. Her face was contorted with rage. "Fifty points from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins! I do not want this kind of behavior at Hogwarts! No, Potter, I do not want to hear explanations! Do I make myself clear! Now go back to your common rooms!" James and Snape glared at each other before departing in separate directions. James briskly walked through the labyrinthine passages, back to the room where the rest of the Marauders were. He suddenly stopped. The familiar, drawling voice of Snape drifted from the bottom of the stairs. It said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Potter?" Lily's shaking, terrified voice came next. "I…I…"The next thing James heard was the sound of stomping feet, then nothing but silence.

James stood there, rooted to the spot in shock. He was even more stunned when he heard a faint sobbing. The next moment, James found himself running down the flight of stairs. Lily was sitting on the ground, her flaming red hair draping over her face like a curtain, shrouding it. James slowly approached her, stretched out his hand and put it on her shoulder. Lily flinched and swung around abruptly, pulling out her wand at the same time. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were slightly red. Lily relaxed when saw that it was James and not Snape.

"What did he do to you?" James asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"When I was sitting down here, thinking of you, I think Snape performed Legilimency on me and found out that I was in love with you, not him," she replied, in between sniffles.

"You what?" James asked, incredulously. He could not believe what had just come out of Lily's mouth.

"That I am in love with you," Lily repeated, blinking.

"I'm er… in love with you too, Lily," James confessed, nervously.

"You know what, James? My relationship with Snape is over. I love you, James Potter!" Lily said.

James grinned and pulled Lily to her feet. "Then come on! Let's go back to the room!" Remus carefully removed several lumps of the smelly rat droppings off his homework with tissue, before spraying the papers with air freshener, so that whoever checked it wouldn't die. He turned at a barking noise. A black dog leapt at him and started licking his face and drooling on him. Remus shoved the dog off. His eyes scanned the room for Sirius. Within a second, he realized what had just happened. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Somewhere, a mirror cracked.

Remus lunged at Padfoot, effectively causing the dog to change back. Sirius laughed and pushed against Remus' face. Just then, James and Lily entered. James announced, "Peter, Sirius, Remus, Lily Evans is officially my girlfriend."

Sirius took one look at them and started chanting, "James and Lily, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Remus sat on Sirius, stopping him mid-way.

"Aw, Moony!"

Lily grinned and pulled James into a kiss. Peter snorted with laughter. "Er… Moony? You can get off me now. This looks wrong. And I can't breathe." Now, it was James and Lily's turn to laugh. Remus hurriedly got off Sirius and threw another book at Peter, hitting him square in the face. Peter fell onto the floor. "Remus!" He protested. Finally, all of them calmed down. That had definitely been the best day of their fifth year.


End file.
